


Galaxy

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I do what I want, M/M, Malec, clace, lyzzy, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Maryse still cannot accept who her son loves... until...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 2x08. I wasn't going to post it but I need to know. That episode game me some serious emotions toward Maryse. And I love her so much. I am proud of her at the end of that episode. To say I love Maryse is a big deal. I was not a fan of her in the books at all.
> 
> I know this is cheesy and sappy... It is meant to be. Enjoy.
> 
> Huge thanks to my lovely parabeta and friend MuscleMemory. Thank you for all you do and for just being amazing!<3
> 
> Spoilers under this:
> 
> In the show Robert did something unforgivable, this is show canon (Sort of), minus Robert's stupid actions!

“Days turned into months, months into years… How long are you going to be bitter about this?”

Robert Lightwood sighs heavily as his eyes meet his wife’s scowl. “There is literally nothing we can do now to stop this. Today is happening whether you want it to or not. We… no, you have to accept that or leave. You will not make this day into a miserable time for everyone.” 

“Stop it, Robert. Don’t you think I want to be okay with this? Our son is gay, fine I accept that… but this I cannot get behind. I didn’t like it from day one and I will never accept it.” She is growling as she paces the floor of her office. “It isn’t right, Robert. He is a downworlder. Why couldn’t he choose a nice Shadowhunter? I would have been okay with that.” 

Robert shakes his head, “See that is just it, even after all this shit with Valentine, even after he is long gone his influence still runs through you.” 

“No, it does not. I don’t hate downworlders anymore, Robert. I see the good they can bring.” She turns on her husband fast, a finger pressed toward him. 

Robert's laugh is filled with venom, “Obviously you can’t see the best Magnus brings, Maryse, because you are still so filled with hatred toward him.” He pulls his stele out… “I am gonna show you something, try not to be blind.” He traces over his memory rune and takes his wife's hand gently. 

_A hallway lies before Robert, he hears laughter… Sweet laughter. He recognizes the voices as his son and his son’s boyfriend. He moves closer to Alec’s bedroom, the door is open. He peers around the corner._

_Alec is dressed in black sweats and a black tank, sweating from head to toe, training recently it seems. Magnus seems to have just portaled in. He is wearing black jeans and a cobalt blue silk shirt. His chest is adorned with many necklaces and his hair is done up, with a streak of blue shining through. Magnus must have told a joke, but now Robert witnesses Magnus get down on one knee. Alec’s eyes open wide, so wide Robert fears his son’s eyes will pop out. “Magnus, what are you doing?” Magnus shakes his head with a simple shhh… “Alec, from the second I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. I know because I felt my heart stop as that arrow buzzed past me, and the moment you stepped by it started back up. I have mentioned that you have unlocked something in me, yes, but it is much more than that. You not only unlocked me, but you reached in and healed me. You made me, an already amazing creature, into a better and more real person. There is so much I didn’t know I was lacking… So much I didn’t know I still had to experience. But you taught me different. Alexander, you are my world, my love, my everything, and I will never not feel this way for you. I love you more than anybody I have ever known. And I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, marry me, Magnus Bane?”_

_Robert’s eyes shoot to Alec who is in tears, unable to hold himself together. His son the soldier, the warrior. Trained to kill since birth, coming undone with these words, with this man. And on his face is the most sincere smile he has ever seen on his son’s face and honestly it is the most beautiful damn thing he has ever seen. More beautiful than the sun, the moon, the stars… This is his boy and the only man that can bring that out in him. “I will, Magnus. I will marry you…” he nods and brings Magnus up to meet his lips. Robert watches as their kiss grows deeper and more meaningful… He only turns away when they fall back onto Alec’s bed. Moments later he hears the door slam shut, and he himself cannot help but smile._

Robert’s hand begins to leave Maryse, but she grips his hand tightly, and when he meets her eyes now there is something new. She is crying, “Show me again… Show me my boy’s smile again. I never want to look at anything else ever again, Robert.” 

He steps forward cupping her cheek and caresses the skin. “I know, and you can see it all the time now because Magnus Bane exists and he holds our son’s heart.” 

Maryse presses her lips to Robert's, “I love you, mi amor.” He nods, his eyes telling the same as their foreheads are pressed together. 

**** 

“Magnus?” Maryse enters the room where Magnus, Luke, Meliorn, Simon, and Jace are all talking and getting ready. “May I have a word?” 

All eyes shoot to her. They are hesitant. They know that Maryse is not okay with this, with what today means. Magnus nods, “I will be fine, plus Jace you should go check on Alec. Make sure the girls aren’t driving him mad.” 

Once they are alone, Magnus begins to mess with his tie. “So you wanted to talk?” His hands are shaking and he sounds nervous. 

Maryse nods, “I need to ask you something, for a favor.” 

Of course, she does anything to get him away from Alec. “Not today, Maryse. Look, I know you hate this, but I love Alexander and I am doing this with him whether-” 

“Never stop making him smile.” She bursts out before Magnus can say anything else. “Jace and Izzy, they do their part, they make him happy, I know. But I witnessed something I have never seen before, and my heart stopped and began again, Magnus. Because you love my son, my baby boy. You make him light up. You make him human and not just some soldier. When Alec was little, before he got his runes, I had ideas about taking him away from this world, like Jocelyn did with Clary. I wanted him to be happy and free. But I knew I could not do it. Not like she did. My children, all four of them, deserve so much more than I gave. Clary does that for Jace, Izzy and Lydia are so happy together, and Max… well, he is a teenage boy.” Both she and Magnus laugh a bit at this. “What I am trying to say Magnus is that I get it. I get why he loves you. And I get that you are the reason that Alec is who he is.” 

“No, Alec did that all by himself. I was just there to hold him when he needed me to. And I will always be there for him in this way.” 

Maryse nods, “There is still so much I have to learn about him. Maybe you and he can help me.” 

Magnus steps close, “I would be honored, Maryse.” He has a tear coming to his eye. 

“Oh boy, you are going to mess up your make-up.” She moves to wipe the tear, and he smiles. “You take care of him, Magnus Bane.” 

“I promise, till death do us part… and long after that. He is my forever. There will never be another after him.” 

She moves her hands to pat his chest. “Wow… You are serious.” Magnus' face answers her. 

He snaps his fingers moments later and their faces are clear of tears and they are both smiling so brightly. Magnus sees where Alec gets his smile immediately. 

“Shall I fix this for you?” She takes his tie and begins to fold it and cross it where needed. “I know you could use magic, but as your future mother-in-law I get to do this.” 

He chuckles and shakes his head. “One more hour and it will be official.” He pulls her close wrapping his arms around her tightly. “You have no idea how much this will mean to Alexander. You will make him the happiest man in the world.” 

“No, that was you, Magnus.” She pulls away and turns to leave, but stops, “Oh and I expect grandchildren. At least two. But more is good.” 

“One step at a time, Maryse.” But she is already gone. 

**** 

Alec is standing at his second altar in his life. But this time he feels good, he feels right. Maryse walks up to him and takes his face into her hands, “Alec, I wish I could say you have made me so proud, but I cannot.” He feels his heart drop in his chest. Did she really come to tell him how much she hates all of this? “Because proud is not a strong enough word to describe how I feel, Alec. Max is my star, Jace my sun, and Izzy my moon. But you, my eldest, you are my universe. You keep everyone so strong and happy. You deserve a universe to do the same for you and Magnus is that for you. I love you, never doubt that for second... Okay?” It is his turn to wipe his mother’s tears as he leans in and places a kiss upon her cheek. “I love you too, mother.” 

“Okay, enough tears, let’s get this wedding started. I got stars, a moon, a sun, and a universe, now give me my galaxy.” Maryse takes her seat and the music begins. 

For the second time at his wedding Alec stands breathless as the sight of Magnus Bane hits him in the chest. A man so perfectly imperfect… A man so dedicated and real… Magnus is right for Alec and Alec is right for Magnus… nothing else holds more truth.


End file.
